<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Интенсивная терапия by garvet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500446">Интенсивная терапия</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/garvet/pseuds/garvet'>garvet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Santa Barbara (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Dubious Consent, Dysfunctional Family, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Male Slash, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, WTF Antagonists 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, ПВП, Сомнительное согласие, дисфункциональная семья, инцест между отцом и сыном, пропущенная сцена, слэш</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:27:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/garvet/pseuds/garvet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>С лежащими в коме близкими разные люди обращаются по-разному. Кто-то пытается пересказывать события прошедшего дня. Кто-то просто мрачно молчит. Кто-то прямо у больничной кровати советуется с адвокатами как выбить наследство, не дожидаясь, пока несчастный окончательно отдаст богу душу. Кто-то поет колыбельные, кто-то — псалмы. Мэйсон Кэпвелл, дежуря у постели отца, читал тому порнороманы.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>C. C. Capwell/Mason Capwell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>5. Тексты высокого рейтинга Антагонистов WTF21, Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Интенсивная терапия</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>С лежащими в коме близкими разные люди обращаются по-разному. Кто-то пытается пересказывать события прошедшего дня. Кто-то просто мрачно молчит. Кто-то прямо у больничной кровати советуется с адвокатами как выбить наследство, не дожидаясь, пока несчастный окончательно отдаст богу душу. Кто-то поет колыбельные, кто-то — псалмы. Мэйсон Кэпвелл, дежуря у постели отца, читал тому порнороманы.</p><p>Во-первых, это не давало заснуть самому Мэйсону. Во-вторых, ему хотелось поговорить с отцом о любви, но изливать душу этому бесчувственному эгоисту и тирану Мэйсон не привык. Так что он выбрал способ в своем духе — и чтоб откровенно, и чтоб звучало как издевательство над предметом беседы. Ну и в-третьих, только так Мэйсон получал хоть какой-то ответ на свои старания. Вернее, ответ был довольно мощным, ощутимым и тоже походил на издевательство — у СиСи вставало так, что Мэйсон не сомневался — папаша слышит все, что происходит вокруг. А может даже симулирует. </p><p>Своими догадками он ни с кем, конечно, не делился. Если вдруг Кэпвеллу-старшему надоест эта игра, пусть он и решает, когда ее прервать.</p><p>А уж сам Мэйсон после этого будет все отрицать. «Тебе приснилось, СиСи, что за странные дикие фантазии, фу. Может, тебе хочется еще, и чтоб я тебя трахнул?!» </p><p>— Тебе хочется, чтоб я тебя трахнул, старик?</p><p>Мэйсон повторил свой вопрос вслух, глядя на вздымавшуюся в пикантном месте больничную рубашку в горошек.</p><p>Если бы СиСи действительно был в сознании, он бы не выдержал, вскочил с койки и отвесил сыну оплеуху. А потом лишил бы наследства и изгнал. Подумаешь, невидаль. Мэйсон все равно был бы доволен — хотя бы тем, что старикан бросил валять дурака и встал на ноги.</p><p>Но отец продолжал лежать неподвижно, с бесстрастным выражением лица и мощнейшим стояком.</p><p>— Да пошел ты! — резюмировал Мэйсон и продолжил чтение порнухи. </p><p>На следующее дежурство он пришел слегка поддатым и притащил с собой спиритическую доску. Ею он собирался разбавить слегка набившие оскомину печатные потрахушки. Близился Хэллоуин — сам черт велел приглашать на такие чтения духов усопших и вопрошать их мнение о прочитанном. Литературные беседы с духами — что может быть уместнее у постели умирающего? </p><p>Первым Мэйсон призвал Рузвельта. Рузвельту понравился эпизод с оргией и не понравилась лесбийская любовь двух чернокожих близняшек. </p><p>— Да что ты можешь в этом понимать! — возмутился Мэйсон, который сам-то с близняшками был бы не против. </p><p>Следующим он пригласил Линкольна, но тот сначала презрительно отмалчивался, а затем заявил, что лучше всех персонажей заменить на зомби. Для придания остроты сюжету. Эту идею Мэйсон обдумывал некоторое время, но решил, что нет, это уже слишком — если ты сам еще пока не зомби. </p><p>Или если зомби не вполне еще зомби. </p><p>Он посмотрел на СиСи. Тот, в отличие от Линкольна, был полностью доволен текстом. По крайней мере, довольна была та часть СиСи, которая этот текст воспринимала. </p><p>— Старик, а ведь ты недозомби, — хмыкнул Мэйсон. — Давай, скажи — желал бы ты оргию с упырями и скелетами?</p><p>СиСи молчал.</p><p>— Ну нет! — Мэйсон снова взялся за спиритическую доску. — Ты мне ответишь! Хоть раз в жизни ответишь прямо и честно! Дух Кэпвелла, я призываю тебя!</p><p>Планшет под его рукой дрогнул.</p><p>— Говори, сукин сын, хочешь трахать зомби? Ты же любишь только покойников, а?! Свят же только прекрасный Ченнинг! Хочешь трахнуть Ченнинга? А меня? Меня, живого, ты хоть когда-нибудь любил?! — его понесло, и он сам понимал это. Но остановиться уже не мог. — Давай, скажи: «Мэйсон, сынок, я тебя люблю, трахни меня!»</p><p>Он уже был готов  швырнуть доску о стену и отправиться трезветь куда подальше и  хрен с ним, с дежурством. Но бегунок под его рукой вдруг ожил.</p><p>«Давай», — сообщила доска. </p><p>— Ах, вот как! — Мэйсон вскочил. — Думаешь, что  я слабак и спасую?</p><p>СиСи молчал.</p><p>— А вот хрен тебе, — Мэйсон шагнул к койке, спустил свои штаны и задрал вверх больничную рубашку в горошек. Отсоединил все лишние трубки.</p><p>Бонус секса с богатыми коматозниками — они всегда чисты. А если есть сомнения — всегда можно вызвать медсестру, чтоб навела порядок.</p><p>Вызывать не пришлось. Мэйсон обошелся влажными салфетками. </p><p>Нерешительно проведя ладонью по волоскам на животе СиСи, Мэйсон выругался сам на себя и решительно перевернул отца на бок. Все это было ужасно глупо. Бредово. Но остановиться, отступить — значит, в очередной раз доказать свою слабость. Он раздвинул коленом ноги СиСи, провел пальцем между его ягодиц, а затем резко, без лишних прелюдий, вошел. Нежничать он не собирался, он собирался показать этому засранцу, кто здесь настоящий Кэпвелл! И это работало, черт возьми! С каждым толчком его отпускали застарелые обиды и напряжение. Уходила неуверенность в себе. И рука Мэйсона, сжавшая у основания член отца, тоже задвигалась в такт толчкам. Уже нежнее, мягче... Кончая, Мэйсон уже почти готов был признаться отцу, что любит его как сопливый щенок. Как никого другого, никогда...</p><p>Кэпвелл-старший изогнулся в его объятиях, изливая собственный восторг от семейного воссоединения. По прикидкам Мэйсона — даже более бурно и обильно, чем он сам. </p><p>— Да пошел ты, — Мэйсон слез с кровати и подобрал штаны. Затем перевернул отца обратно на спину и заботливо поправил рубашку в горошек. Вернул на места трубочки. Подошел к умывальнику, плеснул себе в лицо холодной водой. — Я буду повторять это каждый день, пока ты не проклянешь меня и не встанешь с этой чертовой койки!</p><p>Когда за Мэйсоном захлопнулась дверь, дух Ченнинга Кэпвелла, наблюдавший за всем этим у спиритической доски, удовлетворенно потер руки и исчез.</p><p>На лице СиСи появилась тень улыбки, которую он быстро постарался убрать. Пожалуй, он собирался полежать здесь еще немного...</p><p>И, конечно, ни о чем не вспомнить после.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>